pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Larad
Larad was Lord Holder of Telgar Hold in the late Eighth Interval and into the Ninth Pass. Through Telgar Hold's Bloodline, he is a descendant of Sallah Telgar. Biography Early Life He was fostered in Keroon Hold, with Asgenar who call him Lar, under Lord Corman, and the two became close friends. Larad was present at the Gather that F'lon was killed and Robinton was injured, and informed his father. Lord Holder He became Lord Holder at 15 Turns old, confirmed as Lord Holder, over his older sister Thella, The Masterharper of Pern it is said that there was a brief flurry at the confirmation of Larad as Telgar's Lord Holder because she challenged her brother's right to the Hold and insisted that the Conclave had to hear her right to the Holding. She was not admitted to the Conclave and Masterharper Robinton often wondered what happened to her. : — from Telgar Bloodline on pern.nl Late in the Eighth Interval, Larad led a group of disgrunted Lord Holders to Benden Weyr, with the intention of ending the tithes the weyr required, due to a belief that thread would not return. However, he and the other Lord Holders were intimidated into retreating when Benden Weyr's new Weyrleader, F'lar, had his riders kidnap the Lord Holder's wives. After the return of Thread, Larad became a firm supporter of Benden Weyr against the Oldtimers, as Benden respected the rights of both Hold and Craft. During the wedding of Larad's sister to Asgenar, Larad would publicly confirm his support for Benden's leadership. Larad would prove somewhat resistant to the later innovation of Grubs protecting the land and forests from Thread, but became amenable after a demonstration. After the discovery of AIVAS, Larad became a supporter of the innovations it introduced, and of the promise of eliminate Thread forever. AIVAS's stored knowledge of early Pern history, and its ability to restore faded records led to the discovery that Larad and his entire bloodline were the decendents of Sallah Telgar, an early settler who had sacrificed herself to save Pern. When Sallah's body was retrieved from the bridge of the Yokohama, Larad and his wife organized a formal funeral ceremony to honor her. At some point after this, Larad learned that a group of men were plotting to kidnap the retired MasterHarper Robinton, and informed the new MasterHarper, Sebell, in a meeting with Asgenar. Both Lord Holders would later regret not having taken action against the conspirators, which included Lord Holder Sigomal, when the kidnapping took place at Ruatha Hold's Gather. Until Robinton was returned, both Larad and Asgenar were jointly plotting an attack against the conspirators. In the years following AIVAS's self-imposed depowering, Larad continued to rule Telgar Hold. Following the Fireball Flood, he offered to support an observatory to be constructed in his hold to help monitor other asteroids, and it was noted that he was usually open to such projects. Personality and traits He was a take charge kind of person, according to Lord Asgenar, even when he was a fosterling. Larad deeply cared for his family, and was a close friend to Asgenar. Though he, like many Lord Holders, was initially disdainful of the weyrs, he became a supporter after Thread returned. Despite being distrustful of Grubs, it was later noted that he was generally a supporter of new projects and innovations, such as AIVAS's technology or observatories. Appearances * The Masterharper of Pern * Dragonflight * Dragonquest * The White Dragon * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Skies of Pern Additional Information * Telgar Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Ларад Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Lord Holder Category:Telgar Hold